Sunny Side Up
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: Bella is a nobody. She works at her fathers resturant, has no friends, and hates Edward Cullen. Edward is the golden boy. Football players, student council president and a major player. Just read it. I can't really find the words to summerize this. BxE
1. Prolouge

Sunny Side Up

**Hey guys! Dazzledbyu88 here (again). Anyways, I got a new idea for a story that is sorta like a Cinderella Story but not really at the same time (if that made any sense to you). Anyways I just had to write it down and I know I have a lot of other stories that need to be worked on so I'm off. Here's the prologue, enjoy!**

Sunny Side Up

Prologue

"Hello, my name is Bella may I take your order?" The words flowed robotically from my mouth. I had been working at my dad's restaurant since I could walk and I would probably still be working here until I couldn't. My dad has had the dinner in the family for generations, it's always been owned by a Swan, _Always_. And, until me, there has always been a son to take up the business. M dad was incredibly strict with this and even had the nerve to tell me one day that I couldn't get married because of that. I still haven't told him what I thought about that because that would mean a deduction in my already miniscule paycheck. There were only a couple months left until graduation. You see dad wasn't getting any younger, which only made him pressure me more about taking over the dinner. And as you can guess he had solidly put his foot down about the whole, me going away to college and getting an actual job. But I had been anticipating this since I was 10, so I had been secretly saving up all my money so that one day I could escape this greasy hellhole. It had been extremely hard at first. Seeing all the girls get new clothes every month, while I only could afford 10 shirts 5 pants for the whole year. Every single penny went to my college fund. And I had never splurged once. Not even on this gorgeous emerald necklace I saw two years ago on a Christmas sale.

Because I never had the coach bags, wristlets, designer clothes, or even any shirt costing 25.00, I was labeled as the outcast. I really didn't have any friends, because I was always working, and spent any extra time I had studying. Basically, I was the weird girl that everyone stayed away from.

"Um yes Ill have a grilled chicken sandwich with Swiss cheese, a ceaser salad, three waters, chicken fingers, and, honey what did you want again?"

"Um, the cheeseburger," her 10 year old son said.

"No sweetie that's bad for you," the mother reprimanded.

"But I want a cheeseburger!"

"No! You're not getting it," she said tiredly.

"But Harry gets to have what he wants!"

"Yes, but that's because chicken fingers are better for you than a cheeseburger."

"Ugh, I hate you! You never let me have anything!"

"What?" she asked bewildered. "What about that new bike I got you last week?"

"Yeah, you got me a bike but not the one I wanted. I wanted the mountain bike with the pegs on the back so Harry and I could ride together but _no,_ you got me the cheap 'safe; bike that goes 2 miles an hour at top speed," he complained.

"I told you that there was nothing else in the shop!" she protested.

"Well you could have _waited,_" he mumbled.

"But you told me that you wanted your bike at that day and that you didn't want to wait for another one," she said exasperated.

"Whatever, I'll the freaking chicken fingers," he pouted.

I quickly wrote that down.

"Is that all?" I asked quickly before she started in another argument.

"What? Oh, um yes thank you," she said hurriedly before turning back to her son. I quickly walked away; still hearing them talk about the stupid bike.

"Hey Joe, I need a grilled chicken with Swiss, ceaser salad and two chicken fingers," I called through the order window.

"You got it sweetie," his familiar voice called from the kitchen. I had known Joe since as long as I could remember. He had been working at the dinner for 20 years and was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Can you hurry it up; I want to get them out of here as soon as possible."

"Big family?"

"One mother and two young boys," I said tiredly.

"Oh boy, alright, I'll have it done as soon as I can."

"Thanks Joe," I replied and grabbed a wet rag to wipe the tables down with and picked up some dirty dishes while I was waiting for the food to come out. Not more than 5 minutes later Joe's voice rang, "Order up!"

I expertly gathered all of the plates on one tray and quickly got them all to the table without even tipping the tray. No sooner had I placed the last plate down in front of the still arguing boy had the diner door rang. I instinctively looked up to see who it was and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Edward Cullen, the most beautiful, gorgeous, jerk to ever walk the earth stepped into the diner. Edward Cullen, the star quarterback, the student council president, the high honor roll student since as long as anyone could ever remember, and the worlds biggest jerk. His family was filthy rich. Disgustingly so, and he never hesitated to show it off. He drove a different Porsche every week. I think he has 4 but I'm not counting. He also loved to flash his Louis Vuitton wallet every time a pretty girl walked by. Oh, and then, as if being a spoiled brat wasn't enough, he was a know-it-all, popular, and made out with at least three different girls every week! It was disgusting. Even though I had never had the unfortunate chance of talking to him, I could tell he was a jerk. Not that he would ever 'waste' his breathe talking to me anyways.

Suddenly, felt the table shaking besides me and turned around just in time to see Harry banging his fist against the table, sending his water all over my face and soak my shirt. I took a quick and sharp gasp, mortified as my shirt was now slightly see-through. I quickly covered myself up, blushing furiously. I looked up to see who had seen the incident and my eyes met with Edward's. He had a girl on his arm now, Mimi, I believe. One of the cheerleaders. He wore a smirk on his face now. His eyes held a certain smugness to them as we stared at each other. When he saw me cover myself up even more his smirk became even wider before he slowly and deliberately laughed at me. His eyes were ice cold as the words came out of his mouth, "What a freak."

**You guys know the drill. Go review!! **


	2. Chapter 1: I hate life

H**ere you go! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Agh, bad Jen, bad! Anyways, please enjoy and PLEASE review!! **

Chapter One: I hate life.

The alarm clock blared into my ear. I covered my head with my pillow, _Monday…._ I groaned to myself. I finally found the off button and rolled out of bed. It was 4:30 and I had to be at the diner by 5 for my morning shift before going to school at 7:30. I took a quick shower, letting the hot water run over my face and temporarily ease the stress. I threw my hair in a quick pony tail and blow dried it quickly, only hitting the nessasary parts. I didn't bother with make up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading out the door, keys in hand and school bag in the other.

My old, rusty red truck greeted me, as it did every morning as I lazily climbed in. Five minutes later the 'Sunny Side Up Diner' neon light up sign was the only thing visable in the dark morning. There were two other cars in the parking lot besides mine, Joe's and some of the other kitchen crew.

The familiar smell of grease and everything else that's bad for you greeted me as I swung the door open with a big, 'whoosh!' Causing the obnoxious bell above to ring.

"Mornin' Bella!" The staff called to me.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them, getting my apron and fastening it around me. I hurried over to the coffee pot to make more batches for the sleep-deprived costumers we usually got at this time of day. The costumers in the early morning were mostly commuters who lived in Forks but went to work in the bigger cities like Seattle. They usually don't have time for anything more than a bagel and a cup of coffee, with the occasional muffin.

Dina-a-ling! The bell sounded, signaling a costumer. Mr. Davison, dressed in his suit as always, walked in then. His face was distinct, with his sad eyes and frown lines. He had been a regular costumer for five years. He worked in Seattle as a lawyer for six years and had moved here from Boston. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Mr. Davison," I greeted, handing him is usual cup of black coffee.

"Ah thank you Bella. How are you this morning?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Eh, tired," I replied casually to him.

"Aren't we all?" he added with a smile and another sip of his coffee.

I laughed and handed him a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese, same as always and left him to eat while I greeted some of the other regulars and took care of them. At exactly six o'clock a new face appeared. It was a man. An extremely handsome one too. He looked to be in his late twenty's, early thirties and had bright golden hair. He wore a lab coat and a stethoscope so I assumed he was a doctor.

"Hello sire, my name is Bella, can I get you anything?"

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle. And yes, I would like a cup of coffee with a half and half and an egg and ham omelet, no cheese please," he said, handed me back his menu. God even his voice was nice. It sounded so incredibly smooth and…perfect. He smiled at me as I took it with a stuttered a 'thank you,' before hurrying off. I caught up with Marianne, another waitress, to ask if she knew him.

"Oh yeah, he's that doctor that works in the hospital. Filthy rich too, I don't know why he's here," she replied, before hurrying off to serve her own costumers.

I shrugged it off and went to go bring him his omelet.

Later on, as I went to go clear his plates he stopped me.

"Miss?"

"Yes," I asked politely.

"I was wondering if you were hiring anybody," he asked.

Hiring someone…the thought hit me hard. I wouldn't have to work as much on the school days and come in as early anymore. I would have more time to study and do homework and focus on the SAT's. Hiring someone would also mean less pay and tips for me though, which was bad. I had earned enough money to pay off half of one year, and I was planning to take out a student loan to cover the other half if I did not get a scholarship, which I wasn't. But then again, if I had more time to study, then I might have a shot at getting that scholorship… why not?

"Um, who did you have in mind?" I asked.

"My daughter, Alice. She needs a good lesson in the value of a dollar and I thought that giving her a job would make her learn," he explained.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's seventeen," he told me.

"Oh, so she's in 11th grade. Does she go to Forks?"

"Well, now she does, she used to go to boarding school but she dropped out. She didn't like the kids, said they were too snotty," he said with a laugh.

I laughed along with him. She sounded nice; hopefully she wasn't a spoiled brat.

"Well…why don't you bring her in sometime this week so I can interview her," I suggested.

"Oh great, thank you so much Bella. If it's not too much to ask, could I bring her in this afternoon, will you be here?"

"Yes," _unfourtunatly. _"I'll be here; you can come in anytime from 3:30 to 11, that's when I'll be here."

"You work seven and a half hours after school! Wow, that must be hard," he sympathized.

"Well actually I work ten because of my 5-7:30 shift," I told him.

"Ten hours plus school! Wow…I don't even think I could do that and I'm a doctor! I know how it feels to work almost endlessly. I really admire you, I hope you can teach my daughter something," he told me getting up from his seat.

"Oh yes, well I'll try. Oh wait! Your check! Hold on I'll-," I started, before he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine, I think this will cover it," he said, handing me thirty dollars.

"Oh, no Carlisle, I can't take this! You meal was only ten dollars!"

"I know, and you are taking it. From what I hear you've earned it. Thank you for your time Bella," he said with a smile and headed out the door, making the bell ring obnoxouisly as he left.

...

The dark, gloomy halls of Forks high school taunted me with their emptiness, signaling I was late for homeroom. I flew to my locker, grabbed my books and ran off to homeroom.

"Your late Miss Swan," my teacher lectured.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Miss. Santos," I breathed, panting for air in between words. I sat in the only available seat, in the back corner. Keeping my head down as I felt the glares of the other students on me.

"Don't let it happen again Isabella or it'll be detention," she warned.

"Yes, Miss. Santos thank you," I replied, seating myself down before grabbing my book, 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austen, and burying my nose into it. My nose did not appear again until 45 minutes later when it was time for trig. I excelled in trigonometry and barely had to pay attention to class. She handed the tests from last week back and I got a 96 on it so I was beyond pleased. After trig came history, which was the most boring class. All you do is take notes, watch boring films, and get lulled to sleep by monotone voices. Awesome! When lunch finally came along I grabbed my lunch and met up with Angela, my one and only friend. We sat in the corner of the cafeteria and ate our sandwiches. I told her about Carlisle coming in to the diner and asking me to hire his daughter. She told me that it was a good idea for me to hire someone so I could study more often. After lunch it was the beginning of the end. I had biology, then French, and finally English. I _hated_ those classes. Why? Two words; Edward Cullen. He had Biology, French _and _English with me and always competed with me for answers. He always had to be right, always, all the time. He had this signature smirk for me whenever I got the answer wrong or when he beat me to it. He took a particular liking to my scowling at him.

I got to Biology early, as I always do so that I could get a good seat.

"Hello Mr. Ran," I greeted, flashing him a small polite smile.

"Hello Bella," he said with a smile as I hurried over to my seat.

As soon as I sat down Edward Cullen strolled into class. Expertly shooting his empty can of soda in the garbage can and…making it in of course. Why do I even hope that he does something imperfect anymore?

"Hello Isabel, I see that you're dry," he said with a smirk. Wow, he spared a breath on me.

"I see you're still a jerk," I fired back at him.

He smirked at me. God do I hate that smirk! Almost as much as that stupid bell…

"You don't really mean that Isabel," he reasoned.

"Yes I do, and its Isabella to you," I spat at him.

"Alright then Isabella. Since we're introducing ourselves, I'm,"

"Arrogant, conceited, spoiled, and obnoxious?" I offered with a snicker.

"Ha, very funny Isabella. When are you going to admit that you have a crush on me?"

"I do not have a crush on you. As a matter of fact, I hate you."

"Those are some harsh words there for such a pretty girl," he said, flashing a crocked, dazzling smile at me that made my heart rate speed up.

"And you have an awfully big head for someone-,"

"Alright class! Attention! I have an announcement," Mr. Ran exclaimed.

I scowled at my missed opportunity to insult him.

"Today I will be assigning lab partners! I hope you like each other because this will be your partner for the rest of the year. Don't even attempt to ask me to switch your partner because it's not happening. Alright, so Laura and Cam, Rebecca and Jonathan, Jennifer and Daniel J….Edward and Bella, Claire and-,"

"Wait what?" I blurted out.

"Do you have a problem, Miss Swan?"

"Who's my partner again?"

"Umm," he said looking back at the chart. "Edward Cullen."

My heart plunged to my stomach, my jaw along with it, this was not happening…

"Hello again Isabel," his velvet voice mocked, pulling up a chair next to me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Alright then, ignore me. Let's see how long _that _can last," he challenged, leaning back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head in a very relaxed manner. It pissed me off, especially because he had that stupid crocked smirk on his face and oh… how I hated it. I wanted to slap it right off his face right then and there.

"It can actually last a very, very long time Edward because I have no desire to talk to you," I snapped back at him.

"But you just did," he said smugly.

"Argh!" I groaned, throwing my head into my heads so as to ease the urge to slap him. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you," I muttered quietly, like a mantra.

Then he freaking' chuckled. As if I wasn't irritated enough.

I let my head drop on the table before moving my chair to the very end of the table, stealing a glance at the clock as I did so, causing another whimper of anger. Forty minutes left. Life hates me…

When biology finally ended, French rolled its ugly head around. Edward was better than me in this class, and he knew it. God just shoot me now…

"Bonjour Isabel," Madame Gillen said.

"Bonjour," I said, and took my normal seat as far away from Edward's normal seat as possible. We didn't have assigned seats but everyone sat in the same seat everyday anyway. No one sat by me, as usual so I had an empty desk next to me which I put my extra books on. Right as I put the books down, the devil strolled in. He looked over at me and I glared at him. He smiled that stupid smile of his and starting coming my way. No, that was wrong. Why was he coming here? He sat over there… Oh no, he's looking at the empty seat. Oh god please-

"Is this seat taken mademoiselle?" he spoke, the French flowed off of his mouth like water.

"Yes but-,"

He placed his books down and sat, without saying a word. What the hell was his problem? He lazily rolled his head over in my direction and smirked, obviously my confused, raged expression was funny to him.

"Do you particularly enjoy other people's misery?" I questioned.

"Not really, it depends on the person, why?" he asked ignorantly.

"Because you seem to have a particular interest in making _my _blood boil," I fumed.

"Are you sure that that 'boil' that you feel is not uncontrollable lust towards me?"

I couldn't help it then. I screamed.

I seriously considered skipping English. I couldn't take anymore of Edward's presence. It took so much self restraint to not slap that stupid little smirk off of his perfect little face. Ugh! However in the end I decided to stick it out. I didn't know what was with him. Why was he, well noticing me all of a sudden. He always used to just compete with me in class. We would never speak to each other. Our glares were enough. But now, why was he talking to me? What did he want?

I was purposely late to English. The teacher loved me and I knew I wouldn't get in trouble, but I did it so that I could sit as far away from wherever Edward was sitting as possible. Turns out that life loves me so much, that it blessed me with a seat next to…Edward. Why, why, why? Someone up there must hate me.

We wrote in our journals that day. We were working on an essay so I had an excuse to bury my nose into my notebook, my pen scribbling furiously across the pages. I could practically _feel _Edward's eyes on me, which irked me more and more with every glance. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward fiddling with something in his hands. I took a sly glance and saw that he was playing hand soccer with a little crumpled ball of paper. He lost control of it and it went sailing onto my open notebook, scaring the hell out of me.

"Sorry," he muttered and went to go retrieve it. I froze; suddenly I was abnormally aware of him. Everything slowed down. He was getting closer and closer, his arm was reaching over mine. Wow, his skin was really white and he was more muscular than I thought he was. Not that it mattered…

His face was now almost directly in front of mine now. I almost gasped. It looked like it had been carved. He had high, defined, cheekbones with pale, milky white skin. Flawless too, I couldn't find one blemish. His messy bronze hair was practically _in _my face, and oh…it smelt so…good. It wasn't gelled and it didn't look like there was any product in it, but it just smelt, sweet and soft. I wanted to reach out and touch it, just to see how it would feel. His eyes were the ting that stood out the most though on his face. They looked almost alive. It looked like parts of the Caribbean ocean, where the water was greenish. It seemed to dance like the ocean currents and shine like the reflection off the sun. Finally, his lips. They were a pale pink and they too looked soft. He breathed out and his sweet breathe filled my nose. I melted. It was like nothing I've ever smelt, something indescribable, something that made me want to lean forward and…kiss him. When his long, delicate fingers had finally gotten the piece of demon paper that started this all, he started to withdraw. Suddenly, I got this urge to follow him. I didn't _want_ him to leave. As his hand pulled away it accidentally brushed against mine. A jolt of electricity and chills ran through my whole entire body and I actually _did_ flinch, causing me to blush a deep red. Oh god. Did I just…? Oh my god. Why did I suddenly feel so weak, so…limp. Why did I feel that jolt from his hand? Why did I notice every single thing about his face in a matter of three seconds? Why did I suddenly want to run my fingers through his hair? Oh crap. No, no, no, no. I _could not_ possibly _like_ Edward! I stole a glance at him and found him to be looking at me too. He looked like he was in deep thought but snapped out of it quickly when he noticed I was looking at him. He sent me his signature crocked smirk.

"Like what you see Isabella?" he taunted, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"What? Oh, uh, no, no I don't…" I stammered, trying to convince myself more than him.

"Whatever you say Isabella, I know you want me," he said seductively, and the urge to slap him returned; thank god.

"Never in a million years Cullen," I snapped back at him and returned back to my notebook.

Thank god school was over. I couldn't wait to get away from Edward. He was making me feel an array of emotions that were all confusing and certainly were not healthy. From incredible rage and annoyance, to something that I did not understand myself. However, if it was what I thought it was, than I had a huge problem. I _could _not and _would _not, allow myself to fall for Edward Cullen.

**Yay! Second chapter, I'm so sorry for keeping you so long!! Please, please, please review!! **


	3. Chapter 2: Alice

**I know. I'm a horrible, horrible person for taking so long to update. I've been having like serious writers block the past copuple of like months and I've had just like no inspiration to write. Also I've been extreamly busy, but that's not excuse. Anyways, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy and please review!!!**

Chapter Two: Alice

_I do not like Edward Cullen. I do not like Edward Cullen. _I repeated those six words endlessly until I finally reached the dinner, trying to make myself sound as convincing as possible. I thought of all the reasons why I hated Edward, and finally, to my relief, I felt that if he would to walk into the dinner right now, I would slap him, just as it should be. Although, I had to admit he was incredibly handsome. _Snap out of it Bella! _I scolded myself. I've had too much thinking time and now, for once, I couldn't wait to get to work. I ran into the bathroom and changed into my uniform. I threw my hair into a messy bun and dabbed a little bit of make-up on so that if Carlisle and his daughter were to walk in soon, I'd at least look somewhat decent.

For the next half hour, I plunged myself into work, never once giving me a chance to think about Edward. By the time four o'clock rolled around, I was starting to burn out. However, the famous ding-a-ling from my friend the bell sang out and I instantly knew it was Carlisle. His expression was pleasant and calm. Behind him, was as I assumed his daughter. She had jet-black spiky hair and came up to about her shoulder. She wore a huge, dazzling smile on her face that beamed with excitement, and her eyes were twinkling like stars. She was looking around the dinner, her smile increasing (if that was possible), as she 'marveled' at my personal hellhole. Something must be wrong with her…

Carlisle spotted me and smiled, waving me over. I tried to conceal my efforts to neaten my hair as I strode over to them, putting on a shy smile.

"Hello again Carlisle," I greeted.

"Hello Bella," he smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Alice," he said, gesturing to the girl.

The second she heard her name she snapped her little head in our direction, her eyes big as saucers.

"Hi! I'm _so _excited to be here! My dad told me about getting a job and I was thrilled! I know most girls wouldn't be but I've always wanted to have one. I don't know why though…. Anyways my dad told me that you work really hard and I think that that's really admirable! I want to be like that too. Not like my brother. Oh he is so lazy, all he does is sit in his room and blast music. It's really annoying. I don't think he'll ever get a job. But oh! This place is so cute! It's so good to be back in Forks! I missed it so much! Boarding school was awfully dreadful. I-," her father finally cut her short, a bemused smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, she tends to get…over excited," he chuckled.

I laughed to. Alice's happiness seamed to be infectious because her mood instantly made my own brighter, and I didn't even feel the need to interview her. I already felt like her friend.

"That's fine, we need some excitement here," I laughed. "You know what? I'm not going to interview her. Alice seems perfect for the job and she can start working as soon as she can start, if she wants."

Alice jumped in the air and squealed before embracing me in a crushing hug.

"Thank you Bella! Oh, I feel as if we're going to become the best of friends!" she said, practically jumping.

"Me too," I said with a smile, laughing at her little display of enthusium.

"Oh Bella I just had the greatest idea! Can I start working now?"

I was stunned. I still couldn't believe that this girl actually wanted to work here.

"Yes, if you'd like," I replied.

"AH!!" she screamed and hugged me again. "Thank you thank you thank you! I'm SO excited! Hey, do I get to wear an apron too?" she asked, eyeing mine.

"Yes, let me go get you one. Just give me a sec, I'll be right back," I told her. She nodded and turned back to Carlisle. I ran back into the supply closet and grabbed one of the extra aprons. I frowned, it would be a little long on her short figure. Hopefully she wasn't as clumsy as I was.

"Yes, she got the job….of course, it's Alice….okay…I'll see you soon. Bye Edward," Carlisle shut his phone when he saw me coming. Edward… that name could not get out of my head.

"Here you go Alice, I'm sorry, it's a little long."

"Oh! That's no problem at all! Thanks you Bella!" she said excitedly and began to tie it around herself.

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies to it then, Edward is going to pick me up so that you can drive the car back. Bye honey," he said, with a smile, and then retreated out the door.

Alice turned back to me, beaming.

"So what can I do?" she asked.

"Um… you can… set up the empty tables. The untentils and plates are over there," I said pointing towards a rack. She eagerly went off o complete the task. This is how the rest of the day went about. I would give her a task, and she would happily go off and finish it. Her constant upbeat mood actually kept happy, and work was over before we both knew it.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye Alice!"

"Bye Bella!"

And we parted. When I got home I finished up y homework, took a shower and fell asleep, that was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

The next morning passed by like a blur. I was so mad at myself for dreaming about him, and a little scared at the same time. It was a known fact that ever since yesterday at school, all my thoughts seemed to be centered on Edward. But, that didn't mean I liked him…. right? I moved in a trance-like state through work, and before I knew it, I was at school.

"Bella!" a shrieking, unforgettable voice sounded.

I whirled around to see Alice running towards me, a hue grin plastered on her face.

"Alice! Hey!" I exclaimed. I had forgotten that she would be going to my school now, and the thought of having around another friend around comforted me tremendously.

"Ah! I'm SO excited to be here! This is so cool! I've never really been to like a 'normal' high school before, it's so exciting!"

"Yeah well, you won't think it's exciting after spending a month here. Come on, I'll show you to the Main office," I offered, and we set off.

Alice got her schedule and it turns out that we had about three classes together, which was good. However, because apparently I had done something to make god hate me, she was in none of m classes that included Edward. I was still alone.

My morning classes with Alice went by in a blur, and before I knew it I was sitting with Angela and Alice, eating my still-hot-from-this-morning sandwich. Alice and Angela had gone off in their own little worlds of shopping fantasies, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to spend the rest of the day with Cullen. I was still recovering from yesterday, and the thought of being in the same room together, made me jittery. My stomach churned inside of me with a nervousness that I couldn't explain. I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes met with a brilliant pair of green orbs. Edward Cullen was sitting across the room as always, with his little group of fellow jersey wearing morons. Except instead of being in the center of the table, being the loudest, and completely oblivious to anything but himself, he was sitting a the end, disengaged, and uninterested with his friends. But the weirdest part was that he was staring at me. There was an emotion in his eyes that I could not place. I stared back at him before I turned away, blushing for no reason before I turned my gaze onto my half-eaten sandwich. I got up, and threw it away. I was not hungry anymore.

My heart was fluttering as I made my way to biology, which made me feel completely ridiculous. _It was just Edward Bella, calm down. You don't like him remember? _

I sat down in my seat and stared out the window, waiting for class to start.

"Hello Isabella," spoke a smooth, velvet voice that sent chills down my spine.

I glared at him; mad that he was making me feel these weird emotions.

"Cullen," I almost sneered. He smirked.

I turned my attention back towards the window. A few moments later I began to feel Edward's eyes on me. I whirled around and glared at him.

"What's your problem?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?" he asked, a dazed expression splashed across his face."

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" I demanded again, irritated.

"I think that you may be mixing up your little fantasies with reality Bella," he remarked. I fumed.

"I am not, nor will I _ever_ have 'fantasies' about you _Cullen._ Could you get anymore conceited? And it's Isabella to you. Only my friends call me Bella."

"So you're saying that we're not friends?" he asked.

"The day that I'm friends with you Edward, is the day that Jessica Stanly gets an A on the Trig test," I snapped.

He chuckled at that which made me even more annoyed. He was supposed to get mad and ignore me. Instead he freaking chuckles! Ugh!

I turned my attention back to Mr. Ran at that point. However after about two minutes passed, I started to feel Edward's eyes on me again.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" I whispered harshly to him.

"I'm not staring at you Isabella."

"Uh… yeah you were. I could feel you're little green; beady eyes boring into the side of my head. It's extremely annoying."

"I'm telling you Isabella, it's all in your head. I was not staring at you. Try not to get too disappointed over it."

"Disappointed?" I scoffed. "Does that pea sized, imbecilic, lousy excuse for a brain honestly think that I would be disappointed over the fact that you were not looking at me? That is more like a cause for a celebration if you ask me," I stated.

He glared at me and didn't talk to me for the rest of the period after that. Mission accomplished.

In French class Edward continued to ignore me. He kept his back turned to me, and didn't even turn to me to gloat when he got an answer right. He just sat in his desk, with his eyes cast down on his paper the entire class. About after half an hour later, I began to feel…_bad. _My stupid conscience was starting to get to me. Edward actually looked…_hurt_ over my little comment to him. Instead of being the lively, cocky, arrogant person that he usually was, he just remained at his desk, in a frozen trance-like state, and I couldn't help but feel bad because I was the one that made him like that. _I can't believe I'm actually feeling bad for hurting Cullen's feelings. What is wrong with me?_

So there I was. I had gotten to English early, so that I could talk to him. I must have looked completely pathetic at that moment. I was sitting down at my desk, with a guilty expression written all over my face, and my eyes glued to the door, waiting for no other that Edward Cullen.

He didn't show up for a while and when he did, my heart starting to flutter in my chest again. Out of nervousness of course…

"Edward," I called out shyly.

He sent me a dull, almost expectant glance.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that if I offended you in anyway before I'm-," I couldn't finish.

"…You're?"

"I'm…" I looked into his eyes.

There was no sign of hurt in his eyes. There was only amusement, and some sort of twinkling expression of…victory? That was when I realized it.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaimed. A puzzled look splashed across his face before disappointment washed up on it. "I can't believe that you went through that whole little 'act' just to get me to apologize to you for something that didn't even upset you. You knew that I would feel bad, and that I would come and apologize to you." He didn't say anything but he did not object to my conclusion either. "You are such a jerk."

It would be a lie to say that I was not completely, and utterly furious on my way to work. I tired to bury my anger inside of me though, so that I could get through work without eating any of the costumers. Alice however, took immediate notice to my mood and asked me what was wrong.

"It's just this guy at school," I replied hurriedly.

"Well what about him?"

"Well…to start, he's arrogant, obnoxious, cocky, self-obsessed, annoying, ignorant, pathetic, -," I started.

"Whoa there! Okay, okay I get it, you hate him."

"Oh, I don't just hate him Alice. I detest him with every single cell of my being."

"Gosh…that's pretty…intense. What happened that made you, 'detest him with every single cell of your being'?"

"The number of things that he does to infuriate me are endless, but I'll tell you the most recent thing that he did. Today when we were arguing like always, I told him off. So…he acts as if I 'hurt his feelings' for like two periods, just so that he could watch me feel terrible about myself and apologize to him. Ugh, I mean who does that?"

"Well, I sounds to me like he has a crush on you," Alice cooed.

"What!?"

"Guys are idiots Bella. They don't know how to act when they like a girl so they annoy them to the ends of the earth."

"Alice, you're insane. He does not like me. Trust me. Besides he already has like ten girlfriends."

"Whatever you say Bella but trust me. I'm never wrong about things like this."

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!! **


End file.
